Devices and methods herein generally relate to machines such as printers and/or copier devices and, more particularly, to methods to determine media size in the device.
Most media trays detect a range of paper sizes by altering guides, which in turn actuate mechanical switches. This is prone to inaccuracy and also requires a mechanical or electrical connection between the tray guides and the machine, which can cause reliability problems. Furthermore, such use of switches and mechanics is expensive.